


Guilty Volunteers

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [15]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bruises, Helpful couple, Hogan hurt, Hogan knocket out, alternate version, caring couple, concerned team, concussion, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Newkirk and LeBeau come across their commanding officer unconscious in a closet, at the hands of an elderly couple that mistook him for Gestapo. The boys are too far from camp to carry him. They decide to leave him in the hands of the couple while they go and get Schultz to drive them to the house, hoping their Colonel is still in one piece when they get back.Or, alternate version of the episode "The Flame Grows Higher".
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Guilty Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Newkirk’s POV:   
LeBeau and I waited for 10 minutes, just like Colonel Hogan ordered. Only problem with this was Colonel Hogan wasn’t out heading back to us like we had hoped. 

“Right, let’s go get him,” I told LeBeau before I started towards the farm. 

“No,” LeBeau protested as he put his hand on my arm to stop me, “We have orders to go back to the truck.” 

“You must’ve lost your mind in the 10 minutes we’ve been sitting here if you think I’m going to leave Colonel Hogan in there alone,” I snapped before I got my arm out his grasp to move forward. 

“Let’s go,” he sighed before he followed me. 

We hurried across the field and shrubbery to get to the front door. I poked my head up and looked through the keyhole on the front door. 

“No sign of Colonel Hogan,” I reported as I turned to LeBeau, “They must’ve done something to him.” 

“I’m going to tear them apart,” he snapped as we stood on either side of the door. 

He grabbed the doorknob and quietly counted to 3 so we were in sync once the door was open. 

“Hands up!” LeBeau yelled as he held his gun at the elederly couple we found with certainty. 

“Where’s Colonel Hogan? What did you do with him?” I ordered. 

“Newkirk,” LeBeau gasped as he pointed at something to my left, “Look.” 

I turned my attention to the spot LeBeau pointed and found our Colonel. He was lying on the ground, unconscious in the closet. 

“Bloody hell!” I exclaimed as I dropped to his side and shook him, “Colonel Hogan? Sir?” 

“Anything?” LeBeau asked as he kept his gun pointed at the couple. 

“No,” I sighed before I turned to the couple from my position in the closet, “What did you do to him?” 

“Willy broke a chair over his back,” the woman answered as she held out Colonel Hogan’s wallet, “We thought he was Gestapo but we knew we were wrong once we saw his ID.” 

“Give me that,” LeBeau snapped as he quickly took the wallet out of her hands and stuffed it into his coat, “What are we going to do Newkirk? We can’t carry him back to the truck, let alone the camp.” 

“Just let me think,” I sighed as I looked down at our unconscious commanding officer, one that wasn’t going to wake any time soon. 

“We could watch him,” Willy suggested as he turned to his wife for her input, “Can’t we Jenny?” 

“Ja,” she answered, “We can take care of him while you boys go get him some help. It’s the least we could do since we were the ones to cause him harm.” 

“Seems like the only option LeBeau,” I sighed as I stood, “We will go back to the truck and see if we can talk our guard into making a little detour. We will be back as soon as we can.” 

“Take your time. He will be in good hands,” she said as she saw us move towards the door, “Will you boys help us get him to our bed before you leave? I don’t think we’ll be able to carry him that far.” 

“Sure,” I told her, wondering why I didn’t think to do that before we left. 

LeBeau and I carefully got Colonel Hogan out of the closet and into our arms before we maneuvered him to the bed where Jenny and Willy were waiting. 

“Do you need anything else? Sergeant Schultz will be looking for us now,” LeBeau told them as we watched Jenny start tending to Colonel Hogan. 

“He will be fine,” she said as she waved us off so she could focus on the task at hand. 

“We will take care of him,” Willy told us as he held out his hand, “Promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that promise Willy,” I said as I shook his hand, “Let’s go LeBeau.” 

Jenny’s POV:   
“Help me sit him up Willy. Let’s get this jacket off him,” I told him once the boys left. 

“Ja,” he replied as he sat the boy up so we could make him more comfortable. 

I cupped the back of his head and rested his head against my shoulder. I held him there as Willy started to take his jacket off. 

“Mmm,” the boy groaned as he felt his jacket leaving his body. 

“Shh,” I whispered as I stroked his hair and placed my other hand on the small of his back, “You’re alright darling.” 

“It’s off,” Willy told me as he set the jacket at the foot of the bed before moving to help me lay him back down. 

“Could you go get me some water and a rag please? A cold rag might help with the concussion that he more than likely has” I asked Willy as I unbuttoned the first two buttons on the boy’s shirt to make it easier for him to breathe. 

I brushed some of his brown hair out of the way as I waited for my husband to return with my requested items. 

“Here,” he said as he set them on the side of the bed, careful not to spill them. 

“Thank you,” I told him as I wrung out the rag that was soaked with water before I placed it on his forehead, “That should help a little bit until those boys get back.” 

“You know,” Willy started as he pulled up a seat for himself, “He reminds me of our son.” 

“He looks a lot like Frederick, doesn’t he?” I asked as I brought the covers up to the sleeping boy’s chest. 

“He does,” he said as he smiled sadly, “I bet he’s like him too. Now I feel bad about hurting the boy.” 

“I know. At least we can make it right by helping those boys out and take care of their Colonel,” I told him, “Who knows, maybe they will let us help them more in the future.” 

“That would be nice,” he said as I stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, not wanting to leave his side until I saw some sign of improvement. 

Schultz’s POV:   
“What do you mean Colonel Hogan’s hurt? How did he get hurt?” I asked Newkirk as I watched the rest of the men put out what little fire was left. 

“You see Schultz,” Newkirk started, “We got a bit lost in the woods so Colonel Hogan went to look for us. He fell down a hill and hit his head.” 

“Where is he now?” I interrupted. 

“I told you,” he sighed, “He’s staying at this elderly couple’s farm. They were gracious enough to look after him while we came to get you.” 

“Why didn’t you boys just bring him with you?” I asked as the other two came to stand by us now that there’s no more fire.

“You really expect us to carry him all the way back here Schultz?” LeBeau asked. 

“Let’s just get in the truck and go get Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk said as he gestured towards the truck, “Or do you want to explain to Kommandant Klink how you managed to lose an injured prisoner? The senior POW of the camp?” 

“Everybody in the truck,” I ordered as I climbed into the drivers side, “Newkirk. Sit by me so you can give me the directions.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I drove us?” he asked as he stood next to the passenger side. 

“No, you will cause trouble. I drive. You talk,” I demanded as I started the engine. 

“Whatever you say Schultz,” he sighed before he climbed into the seat beside me. 

I drove us a couple miles down a gravel road before we approached a farm located off the side of the road. 

“Here,” Newkirk pointed, “He’s in here.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked as I parked in front of the house. 

“This is where we brought him,” LeBeau said as he and the rest of the boys jumped out of the back of the truck. 

“Schultz, radio back to camp and tell Kommandant Klink Colonel Hogan’s injured and will need Wilson right away,” Kinch told me before I watched the boys go to the front door. 

Newkirk’s POV:   
“Jenny? Willy?” I called out as we entered their house. 

“Your back! Did you bring help?” Jenny asked as we made our way to the bed Colonel Hogan was lying on. 

“We have a truck waiting outside,” LeBeau answered as he looked at Hogan who was still unconscious, “How is he?” 

“He stirred a bit when we took his jacket off but nothing else,” Willy explained, “Do you need help getting him into the truck?” 

“No, we can do it,” I said as I went to Colonel Hogan’s side and moved the blankets and water out of the way, “Guys?”

We decided to drape Colonel Hogan over Kinch’s shoulders because we had less of a chance of dropping him that way… plus Kinch was the one strong enough to carry him by himself. 

Together, we sat Colonel Hogan up and had him face Kinch and I. Then Kinch knelt down so we could push Colonel Hogan close enough to Kinch so he could lift him over his shoulder. 

“Good?” I asked as Kinch stood with Colonel Hogan on his back, wanting to make sure there was no risk of him falling before we moved forward. 

“Good,” he answered before he started towards the door. 

“Oh! His jacket,” Jenny exclaimed as we were halfway towards the door. 

“I’ll grab it,” Carter said so I wouldn’t have to leave Kinch alone with Colonel Hogan, just in case he were to fall or stumble. 

‘Easy,” I said as I braced my hand on Colonel Hogan’s back while we walked down the front steps. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Schultz gasped as he saw us walk towards the truck. 

“Don’t get out Schultz. We’re almost there and we need you to hurry in getting us back to camp,” I told him as Carter and LeBeau jumped in the back to help Kinch set Colonel Hogan down. 

“Hurry?” he asked. 

“Yes, hurry,” I repeated as I climbed into the passenger seat, “He hasn’t woken up yet since he was knocked out. We need to get him to Wilson as soon as possible, understood?” 

“Understood,” he said as he started the truck. 

“You guys good?” I asked as I looked at the guys fretting over Colonel Hogan. 

“We’re good!” Kinch called out before I told Schultz to start driving. 

\-----At Camp-----  
Schultz’s POV:   
“Go tell Kommandant Klink what’s going on!” Newkirk demanded before he climbed out to help the boys get Colonel Hogan out, “We will be in Colonel Hogan’s room.” 

“Sergeant Schultz!” Klink exclaimed as I entered his office without knocking, “You’re late and you forgot to knock. Have you lost your mind?” 

“I’m sorry sir but it’s Colonel Hogan,” I started. 

“I don’t want to hear about it,” he interrupted as he shooed me away with his hand, “His shenanigans are no reason for you to be late.” 

“Colonel Hogan is hurt, there was an accident,” I told him. 

“Accident?” he asked as he stood, “Where is he?” 

“The boys took him to his room where Sergeant Wilson is working on him,” I answered. 

“What are we standing around here for? Let’s go!” he ordered as he hustled out of his office and across camp to Barracks #2. 

“Out of the way! Move!” Klink ordered as he pushed his way through the concerned prisoners to get to Colonel Hogan’s room, “How is he?” 

We entered the room to see the boys undressing Colonel Hogan so Wilson can check him for other injuries. 

“Wait!” Klink demanded as he pushed his way to Colonel Hogan’s bedside. 

He gently pulled back his shirt and gasped. Before we could ask what was wrong, he gingerly pulled the shirt all the way off. 

That is when we saw what Kommandant Klink gasped at. Colonel Hogan’s back was littered with black and blue bruises. 

“What was he hit with?” Wilson asked. 

“The man hit him over the back with a chair,” Newkirk answered, “I didn’t know he hit him that hard.” 

“We can discuss this later! This man would be better off in the infirmary,” Klink interrupted before he turned towards me, “Schultz! Go and get a stretcher.” 

I pushed my way through the prisoners that gathered around the door and grabbed a stretcher as quickly as I could. 

We got Colonel Hogan onto the stretcher and we were thankful he didn’t wake or stir while we moved him. Who knows what kind of pain he would be in if he had. 

Colonel Hogan woke up a few minutes after Wilson was done treating him but he was too out of it to process what was going on. 

The next time he woke up, the boys were right there to get anything Colonel Hogan needed or wanted. They always take such good care of one another, which is always nice to see. 

It took just over two weeks before Colonel Hogan’s back was completely healed. The boys were all acting like mother hens around him every time he would get up from his bed and walk around. Seeing Colonel Hogan trying to fend off 4 mother hens at once always made me smile. 

Once Colonel Hogan was 100% again, Klink allowed me to bring the boys back to the couple who took care of them to express their gratitude. It was nice to see two strangers help another group of strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think down below.


End file.
